


Allies' Reunion

by steelrunner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Canon Rewrite, Choking, Electrocution, Foreshadowing, M/M, Shendak Week 2017, basically a lot of hints with no payoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: Sendak knows two versions of himself - the Garrison astronaut, and the Black Paladin.Shiro knows three.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 1 of Shendak Week, "Role Swap", but uploaded in the early hours of Day 3 because what the hell is time management, honestly.

It's hard work keeping his eyes open, but Sendak forces himself, vision blurred with the new, violet light filling the room. His left wrist aches where it's bound behind his back - his right is nothing but a numb weight - and pain shoots through his side and shoulder, throbbing every time he shifts on his knees. Lance lies next to him on the floor, silent.

He can see the Galran - Commander Shiro, his subordinate had called him - around the halo of the crystal's light, long fingers flying over the control panel. It had been such a surprise to face him down on the castle's threshold and find that he stood a full head taller than the Galran, whose lean form is perhaps the most atypical Sendak has seen. No spines or fins or shaggy fur - the commander is so plain-featured he could almost be human. Even that jagged white lock could look like bangs, in the right light. 

Maybe that's why Sendak feels so certain he’s seen him before. 

The low hum of voices is the first alert. Then Shiro bends over the console and barks out, “Haxus, report!”

The reply jerks Sendak out of his stupor, a fierce pride rising in his chest as Katie says, "Haxus is gone, and you're next!"

Shiro hisses out a breath. "A minor delay - but nothing more." There's a repressed snarl in his voice, and Sendak watches as his artificial hand flexes and crackles, sparks dancing on the fingertips. "This ship has been claimed in the name of the Galra Empire. Turn yourself in, and I can guarantee you _humane_ accommodations."

"Never!"

Shiro turns from the console and stalks towards Sendak, drawing up close behind him. The hair stands up on the back of Sendak's neck. “Maybe your leader can convince you,” Shiro says, his voice more controlled, and Sendak looks again at his right hand, the purple lightning now radiating from it, realization cutting through his thoughts. 

"Don't listen!" Sendak shouts, cutting off whatever Shiro's about to say. "He's down to three drones, no reserves - "

Shiro's hand slams into the back of his neck, dragging Sendak off his knees while the lightning lances through his armor, searing heat and pain branded into his skin. The cry bursts out without permission, ragged and broken. 

The breath of it is knocked out of him when Shiro drops him, the smack of his cheekbone against the floor barely penetrating. Distantly, Sendak hears: “Turn yourself in. Whether or not he survives the night is up to you.”

The connection cuts off suddenly, with a harsh click. Shiro walks back towards the console, leaving Sendak on the floor like so much discard.

Every part of Sendak’s body fights him, muscles screaming with the effort, hands locked together, but he drags himself over onto his back. Shiro turns just as Sendak lifts his head. “Think your commander’ll be happy about you killing me?” Sendak rasps out, words half-slurred.

Shiro just looks down at him, face twisted with disdain. “I’m sure they won’t care about the life of a traitor.”

Sendak gets his legs under him, pushing himself back onto his knees. “Not a traitor. Not to you, or any other Galra trash!” 

Shiro strides forward quicker than Sendak expects, and grabs Sendak before he can jerk away - not by his nape, this time, but around his throat, squeezing tightly. As Sendak gasps, Shiro forces him back down. “Is that what you think, _Champion_?”

Sendak struggles, legs flailing uselessly and arms stringing, but no amount of movement breaks the hold. He can only hang like a ragdoll in the Commander’s grip, and he _feels_ the exact moment Shiro’s grip tightens and his throat closes, head spinning from lack of oxygen. His vision blurs - black and violet and yellow, drifting further and further away.

This time, the feeling of hitting the floor is a relieving one. Pain streaks through Sendak’s throat as he gasps for air, fiery and unrelenting, and Shiro’s foot comes down on his chest.

“ _Stay_ down this time, slave.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with the vague headcanon of Shiro being a former gladiator himself and becoming Sendak's patron when he's forced into the ring - cue a slowly developing relationship as Shiro tries to convince Sendak to work his way up through the ranks the way he himself did. He's not too happy with the way things turned out.


End file.
